


February 11, 1999

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24537190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Worry formed in Supergirl's eyes after she remembered Amos collapsing from recent injuries.





	February 11, 1999

I never created Superman TAS.

Worry formed in Supergirl's eyes after she remembered Amos collapsing from recent injuries and never mentioned the vet by his bed.

THE END


End file.
